Sindain
Sindain is the first town visited by the Blackstone One in Dark Cloud 2. It's where the second Chapter, Resurrection of the Great Elder, takes place. The Firbit tribe can be found here. After you rescue their lost comrades, they will introduce you to georama. Overwiew The Chapter 2 is a bit longer than the Chapter 1, as its dungeon contains 11 floors. The Player will learn of to fish, but he'll also discover how to change the future with the Georama system. The player will also learn how to recruit party members. Things To Do *Rebuild Sindain to restore Jurak *Help the Firbits find Holly Georama Since Sindain is the first town where the Georama will be used, it stay relatively easy for new players to complete it without much trouble. Here are the conditions to fullfil in order to get 100% completion : NOTE 1 : When beginning Sindain's Georama, there'll be some things scattered around the map, and most of them just reduce the available space for building. The scattered things are the followings : *Thorn Tree x2 *Firbits' House *Rock x4 *Log x3 *Grass x4 It's advised to remove the Rocks, the Logs and Grasses in order to obtain materials by breaking them, just leave the Thorn Trees and the Firbits' House where they are. If everything was done correctly, you should now have 3620 Polyn remaining instead of 2990 Polyn and more space to build on. NOTE 3 :'''The Total Cost for each condition only applies if you haven't any of the required materials in your inventory to complete the condition. Of course, if you got the required materials to complete a condition, don't bother buying, unless it's absolutely necessary. You would not want to run out of money when you're a critical situation, eh? '''NOTE 2 : Even if you have not completed any Georama conditions yet, there'll still be a Fruit of Eden and a Potato Pie in Sindain's Future. Be sure to grab them as soon as possible. Now, it's time to begin Sindain's Georama. Being the first Georama in Dark Cloud 2, it is not really complicated. You don't need to complete the conditions as they're listed in this page : you can begin with any condition, but some of them are interconnected into each other. If it's the case "(Georama condition)" is written next to the interconnected condition. Now let's begin restoring the future (and the world too)! Forest Lake restored (10%) *15 River parts placed Not too complicated to start, just make 15 River parts and place them into Sindain's Georama. Doing so will make a Fruit of Eden appear in Sindain's future. A Witch Parfait will also appear, but Noise in the Forest must have been completed to make it appear. Total Cost : 60 Gildas per Water Element = 15*60 = 900 Gildas Glowing Mushrooms restored (10%) *Elder Jurak revived (Georama condition) *10 Trees placed If you have already placed the 3 special trees, you should now have 5 "Trees" placed, and you still need 5 more. Just make 5 Thorn Trees and place them in Sindain to fulfill this condition. When Elder Jurak revived is completed, a small chest will appear in the Future near the newly created mushrooms, open it to obtain 4 Wind Crystal. Total Cost : (5 Forest Dew*20 Gildas) + (5 Earth Element*60 Gildas) + (5 Water Element*60 Gildas) = 100+300+300 = 700 Gildas Withered Tree restored (15%) *Nose Tree between Eye Trees Simple, make the Eye Tree 1, Eye Tree 2 and the Nose Tree and place them in Sindain. *Nose and Eye Trees near River Place the previously made tree near the River parts placed earlier in order to fulfill both conditions. As long as there's water near the 3 trees, and as long as the Nose Tree is between the 2 Eye Trees, you should be fine. Doing so will unlock 4 rewards in Sindain's Future but in order to collect them, you must have beaten a specific floor level : *Fruit of Eden : Beat I'm a Pixie *Potato Pie : Beat Legendary Killer Snake *Fruit of Eden : Beat Grotesque Spider Lady *Witch Parfait : Beat Rainbow Falls Entrance Total Cost : (15 Rolling Log*20 Gildas) + (6 Forest Dew*20 Gildas) + (3 Light Element*60 Gildas) + (3 Earth Element*60 Gildas) = 300+120+180+180 = 780 Gildas Elder Jurak revived (15%) *Withered Tree restored (Georama condition) *Forest Lake restored (Georama condition) *Gordon resides in Sindain Build a Wooden House and place it in Sindain. Then move Gordon in to complete this condition. Total Cost : (20 Rolling Log*20 Gildas) + 1 Sturdy Cloth + 1 Glass Material + (2 Sugar Cane*20 Gildas) = 400+20+20+40 = 480 Gildas Tailor Shop restored (10%) *Elder Jurak revived (Georama condition) *Adel resides in Sindain Build a Straw House, place it anywhere in Sindain and move Adel in. By doing so you'll also complete a sub-condition for another Georama condition. Total Cost (Straw House) = (4 Rolling Log*20 Gildas) + (2 Rough Rock*20 Gildas) + (20 Bundle of Hay*20 Gildas) = 80+40+400 = 520 Gildas *30 Culture Points obtained If you have correctly followed the conditions until now, you should have 20 Culture Point. Build 3 Iron Chimney 1 and place them on the Wooden House's walls. You'll then have 32 Culture Point. Eatery restored (10%) *Elder Jurak revived (Georama condition) *Polly resides in Sindain Build another Wooden House and place it anywhere in Sindain. Then move Polly in. Don't forget to make a Cart and to place it near the new Wooden House ! Total Cost (Cart) = (2 Rolling Log*20 Gildas) + (2 Scrap of Metal*10 Gildas) + 1 Wind Element = 20+20+60 = 100 Gildas *40 Culture Points obtained With another Wooden House built, you should have 37 CP, the Cart adds 2 CP. Build a Waterwheel and place it near the River parts. It'll add 3 CP and thus, fulfilling this condition. Weapon Shop restored (10%) *Elder Jurak revived (Georama condition) *Milane resides in Sindain Build another Wodden House and place it in any free emplacement in Sindain. You have to recruit Milane in order to fulfill this condition. Once she's in your party, move here in the newly built house. She doesn't require anything special in order to move her into any houses. *Elder Jurak's Branch restored (Georama condition) *50 Culture Points obtained With the Wodden House built for Milane, you should now have 47 CP. Build another Waterwheel and place it in your river to complete this condition. Elder Jurak's Branch restored (10%) *10 Trees placed (Nose and Eye Trees are inclued with the normal trees.) *Fence around Firbits' house Build at least 15 Rough Wodden Fence and place them around Firbits' House in order to complete this Georama condition. Total Cost (15 Rough Wodden Fence) = (30 Rolling Log*20 Gilas) = 600 Gildas Golden Eggs restored (10%) *Elder Jurak's Branch restored (Georama condition) *Resident in Straw house If you have moved Adel into the Straw House you've built for her, then this sub-condition is complete. No need to build another Straw House. Reward When every Georama conditions of a town are successfully fulfilled, you'll receive a reward. In Sindain's Georama, Jurak will give you a Jurak Gun for Max. This gun is considerably more powerful than the gun you currently have unless you've spent countless hours on it. The Jurak Gun starts out with a nice 42 in Attack, while the others stats are typical of a Tier 3 weapon. It shoots laser instead of "bullets" so it'll be much more effective than your secondary weapon you currently have for Max. Shops All the shops are found in Sindain's future, in the Jurak Mall. Dungeons Rainbow Butterfly Wood Category:Towns